


Flame of Love

by auroradesu



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Burnish (Promare), Dancer Lio, First Person Narration, Love at First Sight, M/M, pizza guy Galo, story telling narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroradesu/pseuds/auroradesu
Summary: Does love at first sight exist?  Galo catches sight of a beautiful dancer and it sets his soul on fire.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 12
Kudos: 34





	1. Galo Side

Do you believe in love at first sight? Now I know what you’re thinkin’,    
“Galo, that’s fairy tale stuff. That can’t really happen!” Blah blah, yeah I know but I’m telling you, it can happen and it  _ has _ happened. To me.

Man, I remember it like it was yesterday. It was sometime around October. I remember because it was getting close to fall break for my semester, and I could pick up more shifts at Pop's. I’d gotten a delivery and took a usual route. Nothing outta the ordinary. I’d driven down this street, passed this specific dance studio pleeenty of times. That day though… Something changed.

Have you ever seen a vision so beautiful that you forget to breathe? The dance studio has this one room that had a wall that was all glass for the public to observe. I’d never paid it any attention, but this time while at the red light I happened to look over. That's when I saw him. He was in the middle of learning a routine with his teacher but even then he was breathtaking. His steps, his flow, his energy in his performance only enhanced his beauty. I didn’t even hear the cars honking behind me that day when the light changed. I was so stuck on watching him….It was...it was like I was hypnotized!

Of course I made my delivery in time and all that, but I could not stop thinking about that guy! Anytime we had a delivery to that part of the city I would try to find a way to pass by the studio. Sometimes my timing wasn’t right and there were other classes there, but eventually I got it right! I’m sure I sound like a total stalker and Aina says I really  _ was  _ being a stalker, but if I happened to walk or ride my bike by there at around 3PM on Monday, Wednesday and Friday or 6PM on Tuesday and Thursday then it's just a coincidence that I got to watch him practicing right?

……

……..

Right?!

Either way, that’s what happened for most of the month. That is until one day I was walking by the studio and the blinds were closed. I could tell there was a lesson but the blinds were  _ closed _ ! I started to panic thinking maybe I had my time mixed up but then I saw there was a note taped to the window. It had that blue bird from that Rio movie on it saying “No more free shows. Go buy tickets at the front.” Can you believe that?!   
  
It was a blow, that's for sure, but since I couldn’t watch anymore, I did exactly what that sign told me to, and I went to the front for tickets.    
  
I could immediately tell the lady at the desk was silently judging me so I just plowed through and said, “There’s this really beautiful dancer that practices in the room facing 15th street, could I have tickets to his show?” 

“That room is used a lot si-“

“He’s got hair like Peridot and eyes like Ametrine!” The woman looked like she didn’t know what I was talking about. I  _ may _ have looked up different gemstones one night to be able to perfectly describe him, okay! ...I was bored.

“..We have a winter showcase where all of our dancers perform. Will that be one ticket sir?”

I ended up buying two so I wouldn’t look like a creep who’s been stalking one of their dancers. I’d never been to a dance recital or any kind of ballet before so I ended up talking Aina into going with me. 

A week before the showcase I was working the counter at Pop's folding pizza boxes cause it’d been a pretty slow day. When you fold pizza boxes for hours it becomes all muscle memory, so there I was zoned out when  _ he _ walked into the restaurant. I couldn’t even speak. I was so shocked.

“ _ Olá Blu _ .” He had the smuggest look on his face, but oh man. His voice was so cool, and smooth like velvet. He had two friends who were taller than him with him. The three of them honestly looked like they were in a biker gang.

“You know this guy?” The guy with the long black hair asked while giving me an obvious judging look.

“Yeah, it's that peeping Tom I told you about.”

“That's him?!” The guy with the weird red hair looked like he was ready to fight me. I was grateful that it was dead in Pop's, because he was loud enough to cause a scene if it were busy. Even so, I tried to defend myself, saying I wasn’t a peeping Tom and even expressed that I bought a ticket.

“Plus my name’s Galo! Galo Thymos!”

His smug smirk was still clean across his face as he placed an order to dine in. I remember they got a large meat lovers with extra cheese. It was under the name “Lio.” Even his name was cool, and then there I was with egg on my face at being called a peeping Tom. The whole time they were there, Lio kept eyeing me along with his friends. It was like he was getting pay back for all the times I stood watching him practice. It was starting to really throw off my box folding groove!    
  
Once they got their pizzas I became invisible and they enjoyed each other’s company. I tried not to be obvious watching Lio but every time our eyes met he would give me that smirk. Pops thought I was sick from how red I had gotten and almost sent me home. Lio and his two friends eventually left, but not before all three gave me another hard stare. I felt like I had a target on my forehead from how hard they stared me down. Ugh, I hoped I wouldn't see those two at the showcase.

“You’re really excited about this aren’t you?” 

Aina had caught me red handed watching old videos of Lio performing in previous show cases for the twentieth time. She said she knew what it was by now from hearing the music so much. 

“I uh…” Was it that obvious? I guess...it was huh. “Well!”

“If you really like this guy then lets get a nice bouquet of flowers to give him after the show. Maybe you could slip your number~.” 

“No way! I don’t have a chance with a guy like him. The flowers are a good idea though..” 

The winter showcase finally arrived and I was so glad I had Aina with me. She looked amazing, by the way. She told me we should dress nice, which meant finding my one good dress shirt and dress slacks. The event was packed, but when we were going to find seats, we got ushered to the reserved seating. I hadn’t reserved seats though!

“The peeping Tom huh?” It was that black hair guy that was with Lio and of course the red haired friend was with him, too. They both exchanged their own looks before looking from me to Aina who I introduced. That’s when I learned their names were Gueira and Meis. At first I thought they weren’t going to say anything to me, but it was all over their faces that they were curious.    
  
They didn’t get their chance, though, because the show began. There were a lot of talented dancers to perform. There were a few group performances that Lio was a part of, he was beautiful in them of course, but it wasn’t the performance I had seen him rehearsing. Then the teacher I’d seen him practicing with came out to introduce that it was the final performance of the night.   


The lights went out for a moment and when they came back on Lio was laying down under the spotlight in the center of the stage. He was wearing red leggings with a matching tight shirt but wrapped and tied all over his frame were see through red strips of fabric. The way he danced really made it seem like flames were dancing with him which paired with the song choice, “Flame of Love”. The room felt like the air was taken from every corner and all eyes were hypnotized on Lio and his performance. You could feel it deep inside that he was expressing pain and hope from the lyrics through every extension of his being. That’s when I noticed,

“He’s crying...”

I don’t know why I said it but right as I did, the music had stopped and the whole room erupted in applause. He stood for a moment to accept the applause before he bowed to step off the stage. The teachers and all the students came and bowed too. People were waving to their family but Lio’s eyes looked empty and fixed on a point past the audience. Once everyone left the stage, the lights came on and of course everyone began heading out to go greet the dancer they came to see. Meis and Guiera had disappeared in the crowd before I could even say anything to them. Aina and I made it out to the crowded lobby where Lio was surrounded. Aina went to the car to bring the flowers I had bought but I wasn’t even sure I could approach him. Lio was…he was like an angel…watching him perform I could feel the clear division in our worlds. I was drawn to him but so was everyone else. 

We’d stood there for a good twenty minutes before I decided we should just leave, but Aina wasn’t about to let that happen. “I didn't help you decide on flowers for two hours for this guy only for you not to give them to him. Get over there Galo! Where’s that burning soul of yours huh?”

She….had a point. As soon as I was close enough to the crowd, I could see Meis and Guiera whispering to Lio. They seriously looked like his bodyguards standing on either side of him. They both nodded over to me, when Lio’s smug smirk slowly appeared and our eyes met. He was still in his solo performance outfit and seeing him up close was breathtaking. 

“For a performance you’ve seen a million times, what did yo-“

“Your practice performances were nothing like this! You were beyond breathtaking! The whole room was in your hands Lio! You! Ah! Here these are for you!” Lio laughed at my word vomit as he took my bouquet. His laugh was sweet and golden... like honey… 

“Thank you, Galo Thymos.” Even hearing him say my name made my ears burn and stomach flip. This guy..he really had me caught in his flames.

Aina had slipped over at this time saying she couldn’t find her phone so I went back to check our seats after I introduced her and Lio. I seriously couldn’t find that phone but by the time I came back she was holding it up to pass over to Meis so she could take a picture. I was going to ask Aina if she found her phone but she was already pushing me over to stand next to Lio for a picture. It’s an awful picture. I was so stiff and caught off guard but Lio looked perfect.

The studio went on break for a few weeks since the recital was over so I didn’t find myself wandering there and I was back in class. It was a Thursday evening around 6pm that I’d gotten a call from an unknown number. Usually I let them go to voicemail but for some reason I answered that day.

“I’d like to place an order for delivery.” That smooth voice. It was Lio. How’d he have my number?! I was at a loss of words until I heard, “Galo Thymos, I’d like to place an order for delivery.”

Aina had obviously passed along my number the night of the showcase and there I was rushing to Pops after class to pick up a margerhita volcano pizza to personally deliver to Lio. We met outside the dance studio and thankfully it was an unusual warm winter day because we sat on the stairs sharing that large pizza and chatting. I learned that he was older than me by a couple years even though he looked so young. He’d been dancing since he could walk but took a break for a while when his parents divorced and he ran away from home. That’s how he met Meis and Gueira who, as I expected, had been in a gang previously. He told me how dance has saved him and that he dissolved the gang when he became the leader of the “Mad Burnish”. I told him how I became an orphan due to a house fire and why I was in school and working an internship with Burning Rescue. The sincerity in his eyes as I spoke about my burning firefighter soul only made it burn brighter. We sat on those stares for hours just...talking. I hadn’t expected to open up so much after our first official hangout and I don’t think Lio did either. The only reason we realized how late it was is because Meis and Gueira rolled up on their bikes to get their “Boss”. We said our goodbyes that night and both rode off on our own bikes. Lio on his bike really did give off the energy of being a gang leader. He just kept getting cooler...or hotter would be more accurate.

After that meeting we started texting kinda regularly. I was busy with school and work and Lio was working too but it was still nice to get texts from him throughout the day. Then one day he texted me some exciting news!

“I’ve been scouted by a big production company for a job so it’s crazy at work now. Seems my final performance you saw has been doing numbers online.”

“Lio!! That’s amazing! We should celebrate! Can I take you on a date?!”

“A date, huh? I think I can pencil that in.”

I hadn’t realized the wording I texted but I really liked him which is why I begged Captain to let me be off my shift. I had booked reservations at one of the nicest restaurants in the city and even rented a chauffeur for the night. Aina helped me shop for a suit and for flowers again. Picked some out in under 30 minutes that time! Lio seemed surprised by all the cards I pulled for our date but I was stunned by him. He gracefully stepped down to the car in a flowing white blouse that had lace on the cuffs and matching ribbon around his neck. I guess when you’re a dancer, pants need to be snug because Lio’s legs looked great in his black, tight pants. His lips...They looked shinier than usual. It was really distracting...

The night of our date, the restaurant had a live jazz band playing so between waiting on our orders or wanting a break from our meal, we kept finding ourselves on the dance floor. I've got two left feet but Lio obviously was the brightest star in the sky. Lio’s talent grabbed a lot of attention from the other patrons and before we could get to our table there were fans wanting selfies and autographs. They had seen the announcement about being scouted for the production company and were congratulating his performance. It was a little awkward for me and reminded me…we really are from two different worlds. 

”Galo? I'm sorry about that. Are you alright?” 

”Y-yeah!” I hadn't realized I'd moved back to the table. I didn't want to be in Lio’s way and some of the girls who approached him were staring at me weird. “You really know how to capture a room huh?”

Lio chuckled lightly. ”It wasn't my intention to do so during our date so again I apologize. I heard this place has amazing desserts. How about we order that now?” 

It was while we were waiting for dessert that we went back to the dance floor. Lio wanted to teach me to slow dance and I could tell he thought it was funny how bad I was because he couldn’t stop laughing. I was starting to get the hang of it until…

“Is that your phone Galo?” I had it on vibrate so I didn’t even notice but I guess Lio felt it buzz when we stepped closer. Since it was the captain I brought Lio back to our table and stepped away. It was that huge fire that hit those abandoned buildings on the other end of town. Since the fire was spreading so fast he desperately needed as many hands on deck as possible. By the time I came back to the table, our desserts had arrived but I also had to bring the bad news. Lio looked disappointed but he understood. We got our desserts wrapped up, I paid the bill and we left. 

The ride back to Lio’s was mostly quiet. I couldn’t tell if I’d messed things up but I felt like I did. The difference of our worlds felt like it was growing. Maybe Lio was beginning to feel the same way..maybe we didn't belong. I gave my dessert to Lio to pass over to Meis and Gueira since they were roommates and I wouldn't have a chance to eat it. When we arrived at his place, Lio wouldn't even look me in the eyes…I messed up.

“I’m really sorry Lio. Congratulations on being scouted. I know you'll be amazing. Thank you for spending time with me... I uh...I really liked your company.”

“Galo...Wha-”

"I gotta go. I'm sorry!"

I left before he could say anything else. I'd made my mind up not to see him again. He was going to be busy, touring and I was just some guy... I don't even remember what happened after I left. That whole night was a blur. The flames were so intense that we were fighting them way into the morning. Lio didn’t text me that night so I guess that meant I was right. I went back to focusing on school and work just like before. I’d passed the dance studio a few times on deliveries and saw they were back open but I didn’t stop by during Lio’s times. I was too embarrassed to face him. I still had feelings for him. He was this amazing person and I was just an apprentice firefighter. I wasn't elegant, poised or any of that. Would a guy like Lio even want someone like me?

“Where have you been Galo Thymos.” It was 3PM on a Wednesday. Had he been expecting me to be at that studio window? I rushed to the studio as fast as I could and managed to catch the end of his lesson. He had his back to the window but I could tell he’d seen me through the mirror with how his body language changed. Once he finished, he collected his things and headed to the door, shooting a nod to me so I went to go meet him at the entrance. 

“Lio I-“

“Galo Thymos, are you an idiot?”

“Uh...”

“You’re lucky that fire was on the news and I saw your stupid, idiotic, charming grin. Why…Why did you leave like that? You made it seem like you didn't want to be around me anymore. I tried to give you some space because I knew how busy you were but you could have let me know you were safe. Even coming by to see me dance would have been fine. I-“

He was crying. I wasn’t sure how to process what was happening so I just held him in my arms on the steps. The same steps that we shared pizza and our hearts weeks ago. I apologized for being an idiot and making him cry. We went back to my apartment that day and spent the rest of the evening talking. 

Man, I still think about that night. Now here we are,two years later still a couple. It’s hard to believe huh?

“Galo! Lio’s here! What are you doing?!”

I guess I better give you back to Lucia huh? Thanks for always being a good listener lil' buddy.

“Vinny!”


	2. Lio Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do fairy tales exist in real life? Lio catches a man watching him dance and decides to capture him in his flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I posted chapter one. My usual beta has been busy so I did the editing myself. I hope everyone enjoys Lio's side!

It’s been two years hasn’t it, since I found true love. True love... It sounds like a fairy tale doesn’t it? People say that everyone has a soulmate. Their missing piece. There were times where I thought maybe I’d found that piece. I thought my parents had found their piece. I was starting to think it was a fairy tale and that in reality you only settle for someone you can tolerate. Meis and Gueira always prove otherwise to me though. Those two are perfect for each other.

It was October when I ‘met’ him. I was working on a routine Thyma and I collaborated on for a song I’d heard and iIt was getting frustrating trying to express the emotions I wanted to convey. I don’t remember what day it was but I started to realize I wasn’t imagining things and I kept seeing this guy with crazy spiked blue hair come by the dance studio only when I was practicing. Sometimes he’d drive by and watch from his bike, other times he’d walk and watch from across the street. There were moments when I’d take time to have a drink and just watch from the mirror reflecting to the street and there he was. His expression was so pure and innocent and his eyes lit up every time I performed. It was really endearing but also a bit creepy. He was watching me almost every single day. He had definitely memorized my schedule. I told Meis and Gueira about it and they were ready to wait outside to fight him. Instead, I closed the curtains anytime I performed. No more free shows from you peeping Tom. Even though I closed the window, I realized I had enjoyed his visits. There were times when I would finish a stream of moves and I could catch him through the mirror clapping for me. 

I’d caught the logo of a pizza shop one of the times he was riding his bike so I assumed that’s where he worked. I took Meis and Gueira with me to finally pay the blue bird a visit. The look on his face when I walked in was priceless. He was pretty cute up close and that’s how I learned his name was “Galo Thymos.” The way it could roll off your tongue was more fun than I’d like to admit and the reaction it got was even better. You could see the hitch in his breath and the soft red hue on his cheeks. He was obviously into me which is why I teased him that whole time we ate our pizza. He could tell I was staring him down and once we got our pizza I could feel he was staring right back so when our eyes met I knew I could trip him up. I don’t know what it was about Galo Thymos but he didn’t bother me like most people did. (Even if he was a peeping Tom.) I secretly hoped I could get to know him better. He felt genuine, like someone worth holding on to once they entered your life. I wanted that.

“Boss, you’re really into this guy aren’t you?” Meis was as sharp as ever that day or I was that easy to read. I didn’t give him a reply but Gueira double downed on the fact that I was indeed into Galo.

I was but I wouldn’t say. At least out loud.

Closer to the date of the recital I got a bit curious about Galo’s ticket purchase. He may have said he bought a ticket but was that really true. Thankfully it was but there was a plus one. Interesting. I added him and his plus one to my reserved seats. The look on Galo’s face will be priceless. Thyma happened to catch me in the process of making the request and grew curious. 

“It’s a surprise for someone,” I explained.

“That’s unlike you Lio. Do you like this person?”

Was it that obvious? Had I really become that easy for everyone to read?

“It’s just…you looked excited while filling out the paper.”

It was obvious. I knew my cheeks were probably red by the smile Thyma had on her face. Aside from Gueira and Meis, Thyma was the only other person who could read my true feelings. She was the one who encouraged me to come back to dance and helped me get my life on track. Deciding to drop the subject, we went to the main hall to get ready for the recital with everyone. 

When the day of the recital came I was unexpectedly nervous. Thyma could read it all over my face and encouraged me to go out for air and clear my mind. This wasn’t my first performance nor was it my first solo, yet I was so nervous this time. I wanted to lure Galo Thymos in with my performance. I knew I had him but I wanted to keep him. My cheeks were hot and my chest light with the flutters of my heart. When was the last time I’d had a crush this intense before? Probably never.. I was as drawn to him as he probably was to me. 

When the house doors opened I hid behind the curtains to examine my reserved seats. Meis and Gueira had already arrived but where was Galo and his ‘plus one’. When we were told to get into place I saw him and his expression of surprise at his seat change was perfect. Somehow just being able to see him set me at ease.

All the performances I did in my groups went completely fine. My solo was the last performance of the night and that’s when my nerves crept back up to sit in my throat. I could barely hear Thyma’s introduction for me and only knew my cue when the spotlights went out. I went to my mark and once the spotlight returned and the music began, everything was a blur. I lost myself in the dance completely. I thought about what the lyrics meant to me and how I craved a flame that would never extinguish. Something not even my parents could give to me or each other. I felt swallowed up by my pain, fear, anxiety and desire. The next thing I remember was everyone’s applause and the tears rolling down my cheeks. I couldn’t make eye contact with anyone. I smiled, bowed and stepped backstage so we could do our final walk for applause. I felt washed over and my mind was fuzzy. By the time I’d gone backstage to freshen up, Meis and Gueira were already waiting for me. Meis ruffled my hair and Gueira gave me the tightest hug he could. I reassured them I was fine but they stayed by my side the whole time as I exited to the lobby. I’m thankful for friends like them. 

“Boss. Here comes the blue bird,” Meis alerted me first. 

“He’s over to the left, behind that guy in the green shirt,” Gueira clarified.

There he was. Galo. Thymos. My lips curled into the amused smirk he’d seen before and I stepped closer to approach him through the crowd.

“For a performance you’ve seen a million times, what did yo-“

“Your practice performances were nothing like this! You were beyond breathtaking! The whole room was in your hands Lio! You! Ah! Here these are for you!”

What _ was  _ that?! I couldn’t help laughing at how endearingly embarrassing he was at that moment. The flowers he picked were gorgeous, I was a bit surprised by that. He didn’t seem the type to create such an exquisite bouquet, maybe the woman with him helped. Speaking of the woman, she’d stepped over to us to express she had lost her phone and sent Galo after it. I learned her name was Aina and she was a friend and coworker. 

“I’m sure I don’t have to say it but Galo is really into you,” she commented as she pulled her phone from her purse. “He had me at the florist for two hours while he made that bouquet for you. Let me text you his number.”

She was  _ smooth _ . Without a second thought I was passing along my number so she could text me his. Meis and Gueira seemed pleased and so did Aina.

“Let’s take a picture to commemorate!” she boasted as she passed her phone to Meis. I couldn’t help smiling at how silly this was or the look on Galo’s face as he noticed he’d been had. Aina pushed him over so we could get a picture together as well. He looked so stiff, it was hilarious. 

The studio closed for a few weeks and during that time I hibernated. I’d sleep half the day away, work on plans for next season at the studio, maybe go out with Thyma or the guys or lay around looking at my picture with Galo Thymos. Maybe I should contact him. It was a Thursday at around 6pm when I finally pulled the trigger. 

“I’d like to place an order for delivery.” 

….

…….

I had the correct number didn’t I? Was he  _ that _ speechless?

“Galo Thymos, I’d like to place an order for delivery.”

The haste in his voice was amusing, I knew I’d caught him completely off guard. I told him to meet me at the dance studio. Meeting at each other’s respective place was out of the question at this point. It was surprisingly a nice day which made it so easy to sit outside with our pizza. We chatted for hours..it didn’t even feel like time had passed. I learned he was younger than me and an orphan due to a house fire. He was interning at Burning Rescue while in school which is how he got to know Aina. He seemed to have such passion for wanting to help people. He kept going on about his 'burning firefighter soul'. It was admirable and inspiring. I told him how I ran away from home after my parents divorce and how I joined Mad Burnish. I clarified that I dissolved the gang after I became leader even though Meis and Gueira still treat me as their leader. I explained my dancer life journey and how coming back to it had saved me from the darkness of myself. During that one evening I felt like I could tell Galo anything. You could let your guard down with him and be assured that he wouldn’t let you get hurt.

I hadn’t realized how late it was until Meis and Gueira pulled up. We said our goodbyes and after that we began texting regularly. Our schedules were so busy so I was glad Galo could find time between school and work to humor me with some conversation from time to time. Then one day I'd received some exciting news. Thyma, Meis and Gueira were the ones who always heard my news first but it was exciting to have someone new..an outsider to share it with.

“I’ve been scouted by a big production company for a job so it’s crazy at work now. Seems my final performance you saw has been doing numbers online.”

“Lio!! That’s amazing! We should celebrate! Can I take you on a date?!”

“A date, huh? I think I can pencil that in.”

Thyma has gotten word about the date so I had her, Meis and Gueira playing fairy godmothers trying to get me ready for the ball. It was mostly them hyping me up since I hadn’t been on a date in a long time. It was slightly embarrassing but I was happy to see how excited they were for me and honestly..I was excited too.

“There’s something missing,” Thyma commented as the three of them looked over my outfit. After a moment she rushed to her purse to pull out her lip gloss. She squeezed a bit on her finger to gently glide across my lips. “There. It’s perfect right guys?” Everyone seemed to agree and just in time because Galo had arrived. The three of them were like doting parents watching their child go to prom. It was as endearing as it was embarrassing. I knew they were watching from a window as I exited our complex to be greeted by Galo. 

He looked…stunning. The definition of his muscles in that suit was the sweetest eye candy I had been able to enjoy in a long time. Galo presented another lovely bouquet of flowers and off we went to one of the nicest restaurants in the city. He even managed to book our table on the night a live band played. Galo was really pulling out all the cards for this date. The band was too good not to dance to, so between waiting on our orders or wanting a break from our meal, we kept finding ourselves on the dance floor. Galo’s dancing….was his own and I respected his form of expression. Honestly it was extremely charming. 

"Ex-excuse me! Are you Lio Fotia? I saw your performance online! Congratulations on being scouted! That's sooo amazing. Could I get a picture?!"

I didn't realize the attention I'd attracted because there were a lot of people coming to me for pictures and autographs. I honestly didn't think I warranted such attention but I didn't want to be rude either. After finding the window to excuse myself I realized I was standing alone and Galo had already gone back to the table.

”Galo? I'm sorry about that. Are you alright?” 

”Y-yeah! You really know how to capture a room huh?”

I chuckled lightly in embarrassment. ”It wasn't my intention to do so during our date so again I apologize. I heard this place has amazing desserts. How about we order that now?” 

While waiting on our desserts we both decided to head back to the dance floor. I tried to teach him how to slow dance but I couldn’t stop laughing at how clumsy he was with it. As we stepped closer to each other I kept feeling a buzzing sensation…

“Is that your phone Galo?”

Galo’s whole demeanor changed as he checked his phone. He brought me back to the table where I sat watching him take his call. Our desserts had arrived but I was more focused on how conflicted Galo looked when he came back. There was a fire and Burning Rescue was short handed. Logically I knew Galo needed to go but I felt selfish at that moment. I was having so much fun but I knew I couldn’t talk Galo out of a job that probably felt like his destiny calling. We wrapped things up with our dinner and Galo took me back home. I couldn’t think of anything to say because I knew if I opened my mouth I’d tell him not to go. When we pulled up Galo passed off his dessert to give to my roommates. I couldn’t look him in the eyes.

“I’m really sorry Lio. Congratulations on being scouted. I know you'll be amazing. Thank you for spending time with me.. I uh..I really liked your company.”

“Galo..Wha-”

"I gotta go. I'm sorry!"

The rest of the night I stayed up watching the live reports of the fire as much as I could. I passed off my own dessert to Thyma who had been waiting for me with the others. It got to a point where the three of them forced me to go sleep and took away my electronics so I wouldn’t sneak to check. The fire was intense and there were moments I could catch glimpses of Galo and my heart stopped. As the buildings collapsed I worried more and more about his safety. When I woke the next morning I didn’t have any texts or calls from Galo. I turned on the tv and there he was with the rest of the Burning Rescue team. He looked so happy and was glowing. 

“Lio…” Thyma was thumbing away tears. When had I started to cry? I was so thankful he was alright. Thyma logically expressed Galo probably passed out as soon as they got back to the station which helped subside my worries as to why he didn’t let me know he was safe. Though the way he left still bothered me deeply. Was he abandoning me too? Maybe he just needed space. He seemed frazzled at the attention at the restaurant. Right. Maybe that's what it was..

I knew Galo had a busy schedule and mine became worse with having to go to auditions for the production company while still keeping up with classes at the studio. I missed Galo though.. A lot more than I anticipated for us only knowing each other officially for maybe two months? While I had Aina’s number I didn’t think we were close enough for me to message her. During my classes I always checked and waited to see if I’d spot Galo through the mirror but he never showed up. I even asked some people from other classes who use the studio and they never saw him either. I was sick of it.

It was 3pm on a Wednesday.

“Where have you been Galo Thymos.” Before he could even give me a reply I hung up the phone so I could start my lesson. 

My lesson was ending and I still hadn’t seen him….until that moment that is. I was in the middle of a stretch but there he was hands pressed to the glass, out of breath and focused on me. Class ended, I collected my things and nodded to Galo to meet me in front. My heart was beating like crazy and my hands were shaking. I did my best to keep my cool as I descended the stairs but stayed a few steps up to look down at him.

“Lio I-“

“Galo Thymos are you an idiot?”

“Uh...”

“You’re lucky that fire was on the news and I saw your stupid, idiotic, charming grin. Why…Why did you leave like that? You made it seem like you didn't want to be around me anymore. I tried to give you some space because I knew how busy you were but you could have let me know you were safe. Even coming by to see me dance would have been fine. I-“

I was crying. The tears wouldn’t stop and I couldn’t find my words. Galo pulled me into his arms and I could hear his apology over my soft sobs. He dried my tears and apologized some more. We went back to his apartment and spent the rest of the evening talking. There was something binding us together and we both knew that. Finding your soulmate really is a fairy tale and I’m glad this one has a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my little fic. Lio's side will be out soon! The song Lio danced to is Taemin's Flame of Love which is what inspired the fic. It's a really nice song so give it a listen if you don't know it!


End file.
